Hope E Riddle Slytherin
by ssnw
Summary: On an island in Pulse it is a place suppose to be England. With Voldie and Dumble along with the others starts to awake from their crystal sleep what will the ex-l'cie do and what is Hope and the others true lineage. Eventually Hope/Light/Fang


Yes another story before I finish my other stories but well I would finish all of my stories in the near future. ^:^

I do not own anything except my own plot.

* * *

A month after the citizens of Cacoon settle in Pulse, people starts to rebuilt Pulse and use it as their new home. Fang and Vanille along with some other Pulsians had waken from their crystal sleep and help to rebuilt Pulse along with their new friends and family.

When people first starts to rebuilt the ruin cities and tried to learn how to survive the harsh conditions Pulse provide, they realised there are two types of people: magical or non-magical. The none magical population is much greater than the magical population, due to this there are conflicts between these two groups and gradually they starts fighting each other to try to dominant their new world.

In the attempt to seek peace the ex-l'cie group and their family traveled to the other part of Pulse, there they find places where its weather is cooler, lands and other conditions are more suitable for human to live.

When they think they find new lands and starts to look for a place to build their home, they seen a huge and magnificent castle situated near a lake with a forest that give the people near it a shiver down to the tried to investigate the place but got catch by the people who live in it and soon they were imprison and got locked in one of the dungeons the Castle had.

* * *

"What are we going to do?"Snow punched the stone wall with his giant fists.

"Snow."Serah tried to calm her boyfriend but since they are no where near each other Snow just keep on punching the wall. "Claire could you please help me to calm him? You see you are nearer than me."

Lightning snort, "Maybe when he bleed to death the people who imprison us would finally come down."She said uncaring.

"Claire! How could you-"

"And how do you think I could calm him when all I want to do is to punch him to get off some stream myself."She said and glare coldly towards the giant.

"SS SS"Then someone open the door and thrown a giant snake into the dungeon.

"Fang!"Vanille screamed. "Help!"

"Shh Vanille its okay, everyone don't give any thing betray you that you are scared or offensive okay?"Everyone nodded.

"Stupid human throw me in here, my body is hurt from hitting the floor I will get master to punish them when he wake up."The snake hissed everyone feels their back sweat except Hope.

"Did you guys said something?"He asked everyone shake their heads.

"Hope its fine, okay?"Light said calmly and smile at him but thinking in despair "Oh my god what should I do? I promise to protect him but now I can't even protect myself!"

"But Light-"He stop when he hear someone talking again but when he look around no one move their lips and when he look at the floor he saw that the snake is coming towards Lightning and tried to bite her. "No!"He shouted and the snake back away.

Everyone look at him and then the snake then back again.

"Hope, you, do you know what did you do just now?"His father asked in wide eyes with fear in them.

"Yes I said 'No'. Why?"He is confuse he is sure that he spoke English and the others suppose to understand.

"No! You were hissing like a snake."Daij scream out of his lung, because of his fear he forget that he is chain up against the wall and tried to get to his daddy but all he get as the result is he nearly broke his hands during the process.

"No I am not! I spoke in English."He argue but seeing the look everyone give him he know he said in some other language at this point he remember the snake so he decide to try to speak to her again. "Hello but, um, can I ask where are we?"

"You! You speak you are my master's descendant!"

"Um but sorry who is your master and could you please tell me where are we?"

"Sorry little sneak, we are in Hogwarts the school for magical people and my master is Tom Riddle but he is in crystal sleep."The sneak said sadly then continue, "I know you are his descendant because only the ones who have Slytherin's blood in them can speak our language."

"But no one in my family have the surname Slytherin or Riddle and I am not even from here!"

"Oh then where did you from?"The snake seems to hope that something is not going to happen and Hope doesn't know what.

"I am from Cacoon."He stated. The snake seems too shock to say anything and the people around Hope seems to scared to said anything as well except Lightning and Fang.

"Hope if you could understand the snake then why don't you ask him or her to help us."She said in her normal emotionless voice.

"Um I try since we are arguing about my lineage."

"Your lineage? What's about it?"Bartholomew asked furiously.

"They think I am the descendant of one Tom Riddle or some guy called Slytherin."

"Riddle and Slytherin you said."Fang said and seems to be deep in thought. "You are properly is, if I remember correctly the legends in Pulse said that Slytherin with three of his friends built a school called Hogwart no one know what it teach or anything about it except they only select a few students to learn in the mysterious school."

"And Riddle."Vanille continued. "He had another name called Voldamort, Lord Voldamort. Rumors said he is a murder and most of all he is dark which I don't know what they mean. No one know why some people scared of him, some tried to murder him or why some would praise him like a god. But one common Riddle and Slytherin had is that they are both rumored to be able to talk with snakes, some also said they both are magicians and they are blood related but others think its impossible because when Slytherin were born its one thousand years ago and Riddle were born nine hundreds and fifty years later which mean if they are at all related its only a tiny little bit."She ended with a dramatic sign.

"And if you are their descendant then you a maybe their something great-great-great-great-"

"Stop your childish exaggeration Fang."Light snapped. "No matter what we better escape before something life threaten events could happen. Hope tried to ask a way to escape would you?"He nodded and turn to the giant snake.

"Um sorry to annoy you with questions but my companion and I want to ask do you know any way we could escape and could you free us from the chain?"

"Young sneak I know ways for you to escape but you have to free yourself."

"But how-"

"Just wait I will bring you master's wand."

"Wand?"

"Yes, you see you are a wizard young sneak. You could use a wand to do your will."With that the giant snake go out the room in some cracks of the wall and came back with a wooden stick and motion Hope to grab it then some green light sparkle the giant snake stared at Hope.

"Um What just happen?"Hope asked in confuse.

"It tell me that you had inherited some of your ancestor's power which means my master's power, now young snake why don't you use it to help yourself and your companions."

"But what should I do?"

"Point the wand to the locks and said Alohomora in human tongue with pictures that you want to open the locks in your mind."

"Okay. Alohomra."

"You are speaking in snake tongue!"

"Okay let me try again. Alohomora, aloh, no alohomora."Then the chain that holds Hope's left hand open, he then continue the process and free everyone.

* * *

After opening the locked door with the spell again the sneak bring them to some passages in the castle that is hidden by the portrays, armours or other things then they are at the front gate again.

"Young sneak, listen carefully. The world is not safe any more! With both master and his enemy waking up from their crystal sleep the world will once again engulf in war between two ideas, you and your companions better starts to prepare yourself. Keeping the wand close to you like the lady near you keep her sword near herself all the time! You could use the wand to go to Slytherin Castle and stay there to learn everything you can, when you decide to go to the castle you just need to cut your right palm then drop some blood to the wand and said the password 'pureblood' in snake tongue. Some people might fear your ability to talk with sneak and betray you but trust the sword lady, spear lady and the too cheerful lady at all time they are the one who will not betray you no matter what."The snake said then turn to leave.

"Wait what is your name? And will we meet again? I don't understand about the part you said about war between two ideas, what ideas is it?"

"My name is Nagini. We would meet again when master wake up from his sleep and for the war, you just had to worry about defending yourself young snake."

"Please call me Hope."Hope shout to the snake who is quiet a distance away from them and turn to his companions.

They all look fear and angry except Lightning, Fang and Vanille. Hope then remember what Nagini had said just a moment ago but he couldn't believe even his father stared at him like he is some kind of monster.

"Hey guys what's the look?"He asked nervously.

"What's the look Hope! You can talk to a snake and you use this, this sticks, this toy kind like stick to free us! What would you said if you are the one who are hearing you hissing without knowing what you said."Bartholomew shouted at Hope, face starts to warm when he feels himself become more and more angry.

"What's wrong with it? At least those thing spares our lives!"Hope retorted and got slapped hard across the face after he finished his sentence. Lightning and Fang both stepped in front of Hope blocking Bartholomew from hitting Hope again and Vanille check Hope's cheek which is now red and swollen.

"You are freak, I don't know what your mother had taught you all these years. I shouldn't married her, I know she is a freak just like you."When he stopped insulting both Hope and Nora he feel the weather had change dramictically, Hope is not like himself anymore.

The normal calm, gentle and caring boy now hold no emotion in his eyes wind blowing his hair wildly and his hand holding his don't know how many great-grandfather's wand threatening.

"How many of you think I am a freak because of what just happen?"Hope asked coldly, glancing at the people around him and the temperature seems to drop a few degrees.

"We all are!"Snow shouted which he got a punch at his jaw from Lightning.

"Hope I am not."She then stated simply.

"Well Vanille and I aren't."Fang winked at him.

"Hm I see, if that's the case would the three of you want to come to some places with me?"He stared at them which they nodded in return. "Okay to the rest of you farewell and would the three of you hold my left hand please."

"Claire don't-"

"Serah, I promise I will be with him no matter what."She said and continue coldly "And since our belief is different now and you have your own body guard I guess I could go and do something for myself."Hope look at Light, who smile softly at him in return.

"Are you sure?"He whisper. "And I mean the both of you as well."He turn to Fang and Vanille.

"I guess its like going on holiday."Vanille said happily and clapped her hands.

"And its going to be fun."Fang said like she want some entertainment.

"Same and I also promise you that I will always be with you."Then the three of them holding Hope's left hand.

"Okay."He then bite his finger and drops some blood on the wand saying the password quietly even though no one would understand. In a few seconds they are gone, only left the shock and regret crowd behind staring at the empty spot that were stand by the group before they were gone.

* * *

Thanks for reading and I hope you like it. ^:^ and please review and comment!


End file.
